Mommy 2
by Kushinachan Uzumaki
Summary: Bercerita tentang Naruto yang terkejut dengan seorang wanita yang kembali hidup, dan... Berhubungan dengan dia. Tapi sebulan kemudian, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita yang menjadi Ibu dari sahabatnya dulu. Incest/Lemon, Lime, Smut/ warning Inside/ Berbeda Alur


Sebulan setelah Kaachan hidup kembali, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah fakta lain. Yah, sangat mencengangkan sih, karena jutsu yang digunakan oleh Pain ini masih sangat misterius bagiku. Oh, ini salah satu anggota Klan Uchiha yang dibantai habis dalam semalam, dia perempuan berambut raven-emm, ya raven panjang. Pakaiannya sama seperti yang dipakai oleh Kaachan.

Yang menbedakannya hanyalah wajah tenangnya.

Namanya Mikoto Uchiha. Sahabat dari Kaachan, dan ibu dari Sasuke. Woah, aku sendiri sangat terkejut dengan fakta ini. Ibu dari Sasuke ternyata sangat cantik, tidak kalah cantiknya dari Kaachan, umur mereka juga sama. Masih 24 tahun.

Tapi, dia masih bersedih dengan Sasuke yang berkhianat serta menjadi ninja pelarian untuk membalaskan dendam klannya kepada Itachi. Setidaknya Kaachan sudah berusaha untuk menghibur Mikoto-san supaya tidak bersedih lagi.

Aku? Oh, aku masih mencari dimana keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Tapi sekarang masih dalam masa liburku, mungkin aku akan bermalas-malasan dirumah, tentunya ditemani Kaachan.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan kerumah, setelah menjalankan sebuah misi. Yah, badanku butuh istirahat untuk sementara waktu, karena memang misiku tadi membtuhkan waktu beberapa minggu. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau aku sangat kelelahan sekarang.

Tidak terasa aku sampai di rumah. Ah, aku tidak tinggal di apartemen bobrok itu sekarang. Aku dibuatkan sebuah rumah oleh Kapten Yamato, mungkin sebagai Hadiah karena telah menyelamatkan desa. Aku pun membuka knop pintu, dan masuk ke dalam. "Kaachan, aku pulang!" Seruku saat masuk ke dalam.

Sunyi.

Biasanya ada suara ketukan pisau dari arah dapur. Tapi ini terlihat sunyi sekali, seakan tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Langkah kakiku mulai bergerak menyusuri setiap inchi ruangan yang ada di rumah ini.

"Aahhh..."

Aku tertegun dengan sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara itu berasal dari kamar kami. Ehehe, Kaachan dan diriku sekamar. Jadi kalau dia minta sesuatu, aku akan dengan senang hati melayaninya. Abaikan itu, aku harus memeriksa kamar itu, takutnya ada seseorang yang sedang memperkosa Kaachan.

Disaat aku mengintip kamar itu dari lubang kunci, tubuhku kembali menegang setelah melihat apa yang ada didalam tempat tersebut. Kalian tidak akan mengiranya, ini sungguh mengerikan. Aku pun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, atau berkomentar apa tentan hal ini.

Aku sendiri dikejutkan dengan pemandangan-tadi aku mengatakan mengerikan? Oh, kuganti dengan pemandangan indah.

Yah, Kaachan sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Mikoto-san, dan aku akan keluar dari tempat ini!

 **.**

 **..**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, AU-Semi Canon, Typo, Smut, Lemon, Lime, sedikit Yuri, etc**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Kushina x Mikoto**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Mommy 2**

 **..**

 **.**

Coba kau bayangkan, didepanmu ada seorang wanita yang berusia 24 tahun, dengan rambut merah panjang dan pakaian khas ibu rumah tangga. Wajahnya seperti seorang gadis muda, tubuh proposional, dan yang membuatnya menjadi daya tarik adalah, kedua asetnya yang kutaksir berukuran Double D.

Kushina Uzumaki namanya.

Ia adalah Ibuku yang seharusnya tewas dalam penyerangan Kyuubi belasan tahun lalu, dan sekarang ia kembali hidup. Entah Pein sengaja atau tidak, tapi aku turut berterima kasih kepada dia, karena dia, hidupku menjadi berwarna.

"Kaachan, aku pulang!"

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah sembari membawa barang belanjaan, didalam sana ada Kaachan yang sedang memasak, dibantu dengan seorang wanita muda yang umurnya tidak jauh dari Kaachan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, maaf kami tidak mendengar seruanmu tadi."

Namanya Mikoto Uchiha, Ibu kandung dari Sasuke. Yah, ini sudah sebulan setelah kejadian mengejutkan waktu itu. Kaachan dan Mikoto-san dihidupkan oleh Pein, dan tadi malam kedua wanita ini sedang bercumbu dengan mesranya.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi rasanya aneh jika ada dua orang wanita yang sedang memadu kasih. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalaku, dan pertanyaan dimana Kaachan berLesbi ria dengan Mikoto-san, apa mereka dulu punya hubungan spesial? Karena yang kutahu, Kaachan menyukai Touchan, begitu juga dengan Mikoto-san.

"Kemarilah, kami sudah menunggu agak lama barang belanjaannya." Ujar Mikoto-san Sambil ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Kaachan sendiri tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Mikoto-san dengan rona merah yang menyelimuti kedua pipinya. Aku terdiam dengan tingkahnya yang agak manis kepada Mikoto-san. Tapi bodoh amat, aku biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. "Ah, ya, ini. Ada beberapa bahan makanan yang tidak ada didalam daftar. Jadi maaf."

Aku mencium aroma citrus dari kedua wanita ini. Kutebak, tadi mereka sedang bercumbu.

"Tidak masalah, Naruto-kun. Kami akan memasaknya."

"Emm, Mikoto-san, aku pinjam Kaachan terlebih dahulu." Ujarku yang kemudian menarik tangan putih Kaachan, wanita berambut raven itu mengangguk kecil sambil memberikan senyum manis miliknya. Berarti dia memperbolehkan aku meminjam Kaachan.

Kutarik Kaachan menujur kamar, lalu menutup pintu serta mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Kaachan memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Naruto? Ada apa sampai kau mengunci pintu itu?"

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang, tubuh bagian belakangnya membentur kasur empuk. Wajahnya terlihat meringis saat aku mendorongnya.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu hingga kau mendorong Kaachan?!"

Aku terus mengunci bibirku, kemudian membuat sebuah lengkungan dibibirku ini. Sekarang, yang kulihat adalah tubuh indah yang sedang rebahan di atas kasur dengan wajah kesal miliknya. Aku mendekati dirinya, tangan kiriku mulai masuk ke dalam rok mini miliknya, aku agak terkejut dengan sebuah fakta.

Vagina miliknya basah, dan ia tidak memakai celana dalam.

"Wow, kau tahu Kaachan. Aku baru saja menemukan satu fakta lain tentang dirimu." Aku bergumam sambil memberikan seringai kepadanya, vaginanya terus mengeluarkan lendir.

Bibir seksinya terus mengeluarkan desahan, nafasnya juga mulai tidak teratur setelah aku memasukan dua buah jariku kedalam liang miliknya. Kedua tangannya langsung mencengkram kedua bahuku untuk menahan rangsangan yang kuberikan.

"Aahhh, Narutohh... Kau... Sialan...enggh! Ahh!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjungkal kebelakang. Aku mengaduh kesakitan akibat dorongannya, Kaachan kemudian bangun dari rebahannya. Ia menyeringai menatap diriku.

"Jadi, kau mau main-main dengan Kaachan. Oke, akan kuberikan permainan yang kau mau." Ia langsung duduk di atas perutku, kedua tangannya bergerak lihai mengeluarkan penisku dari celana panjang yang kupakai. "Jadi... Sudah sangat tegang ya?" Ia menjilati bibir bawahnya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda. "Kaachan akan memberikan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu, Naruto..."

Kaachan mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya, kemudian menancapkan penisku di vagina miliknya. Ia mengerang tertahan saat penisku masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya.

"Ohhh, ini yang kumau. Kau memang anak nakal Naruto... Aahh, yaahh..."

Aku tidak tinggal diam, kedua tanganku bergerak menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya, hingga sampai di dua buah benda yang menggantung di dadanya. "Kaachan, apa kau tidak risih saat melakukan ini dengan pakaian yang melekat?"

Ia menggeleng, kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Kedua dadanya ku remas halus saat tubuh Kaachan bergoyang naik turun. "Ahhh, yaaahhh... Naruto... Yaahh... Remas terus... Lakukan sesukamu... Aahhh..."

Aku menarik kedua tanganku, dan membuat sebuah segel tangan. Aku menciptakan beberapa Bunshin diriku. "Oke, lakukan sekarang!"

Aku memerintahkan 4 Bunshinku untuk bersiap diposisi masing-masing, satu berada di belakang Kaachan, dua berada disampingnya, dan satu lagi berada di depan. Mereka semua menyodorkan penisnya kepada Kaachan.

Dan wanita itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati, kecuali Bunshinku yang ada dibelakang Kaachan, ia menancapkan penisnya di area anal milik Kaachan, membuat wanita ini mengerang tertahan saat penis bunshinku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya mengocok dua buah penis milik Bunshinku.

Mereka semua menikmati perlakuan Kaachan. Kejam ya? Tidak kok, Kaachan malah sangat senang karena aku menggunakan Bunshinku.

Beberapa menit berselang, tubuh Kaachan menegang, tubuhnya bergetar kencang saat kami terus menyodok kedua lubang miliknya, kali ini temponya dipecepat, karena bagian Vaginanya sangat basah karena klimaksnya.

"Eemmhh! Emmhh!"

Bunshinku terus menyumbat bibirnya yang mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. Mereka semua sangat kompak, sehingga aku dengan leluasa mendorong pinggulku ke atas.

Aku menyeringai sesaat, dan terus mendorong pinggulku ke atas, Bunshin yang berada di belakang Kaachan juga mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Kedua tangan Kaachan, dan mulutnya terus dipaksa untuk mengocok semua penis Bunshinku. Ketiganya menyemburkan sperma panas ke wajah cantik Kaachan.

Sebagian sperma itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, hingga ia menelan hampir semua sperma itu. Sementara yang lain hanya menempel di area wajah, serta sedikit di rambutnya. Mata sayunya menatap diriku yang asli.

"Selesaikan... Anak sialan!"

Aku tersenyum sembari mengelus wajah basahnya, kemudian mempercepat gerakan pinggulku begitu juga dengan Bunshin yang ada dibelakang, ia mempercepat gerakannya.

Hingga kamu berdua menyemburkan sperma panas ke dalam kedua lubang tersebut, tubuh Kaachan juga menegang karena klimaks kedua yang dirasakan olehnya.

Semua bunshinku hilang menyisakan sperma yang berceceran di hampir seluruh tubuh Kaachan. Sementara aku, sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. "Uhhh, sangat hebat. Apa kita akan mengulanginya Kaachan?"

Wanita itu langsung bangun, dan menatapku dengan tatapan garang. "Beraninya kau memperkosaku dengan semua Bunshinmu itu!" Ia menarik kera bajuku, lalu mencium bibirku dengan mesra. "Lakukan sesukamu, Naruto. Kaachan hanya milikmu seorang..." Ia kemudian kembali menciumku.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Beberapa jam setelah pergulatanku dengan Kaachan, aku sekarang sedang merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Sendirian, karena Kaachan sedang keluar rumah.

Mikoto-san? Mungkin ada dikamar sebelah.

Beberapa kali aku memenjamkan mata, tapi sangat susah. Aku tidak bisa tidur, mungkin karena faktor kelelahan tadi. Well, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun sih, tapi memang tadi itu sangat menyenangkan, menjahili Kaachan dengan Bunshin milikku.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar ini terbuka, menampilkan wanita berambut raven yang hanya memakai sebuah apron berwarna biru tua. Ia masuk dengan langkah pelan ke dalam kamar ini. Aku pura-pura tidur, sambil terus merasakan hawa keberadaan Mikoto-san yang mendekati diriku.

Ia sekarang berada di pinggiran kasur, dan menatapku intens. Tangan putihnya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangku.

"Wahh, Kushina... Anakmu sangat seksi ternyata."

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah sentuhan di penisku. Ia sedikit meremas penisku, lalu mengocoknya, dan mulai menjilatinya dengan lembut. Mikoto-san sangat lembut, berbeda dengan Kaachan yang suka main kasar.

Penisku mulai membesar saat Mikoto-san menjilatinya, sesekali kedua bola yang mengantung disana juga dimainkan olehnya. Aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang luar biasa, hingga spermaku keluar membasahi tangan serta wajah cantiknya. Ia menjilati semua sperma yang berceceran disana, kemudian melepas apronnya hingga ia telanjang bulat.

Puting berwarna merah muda itu menegang, wajah putihnya sudah diselimuti rona merah. Ia menyeringai tipis sambil terus menjilati jari-jarinya. "Ohhh, Naruto-kun, bangunlah! Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura tidur."

Aku membuka mata, dan menatap Mikoto-san. Ia terlihat sangat anggun sekarang, entah kenapa pikiranku mengarah ke sana, walaupun dia telanjang bulat sekarang.

"Ufufufu, inikah bocah yang dulunya masih bayi itu? Sekarang sudah perkasa... Dan seksi..." Jemari lentiknya menyusuri bagian dadaku, turun hingga ke penis tegangku. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya penis sebesar ini..." Ia menggenggam penisku lembut, kemudian mengocoknya dengan pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kuberikan sebuah servis? Apa kau mau? Ini spesial kok, hanya untuk Naruto-kun yang tampan."

Aku tidak menjawab, malah mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat.

"Begitu ya? Biar kuberikan saja servis tersebut." Ia pun duduk disamping kepalaku, kemufian mengangkat kepalaku untuk diletakkan di atas kedua paha mulusnya. Ia menyodorkan kedua dadanya. "Nah, silahkan dinikmati, Naruto-kun..." Dengan nada sensualnya, ia memberikan akses kepada diriku. Ia memberikan dadanya kepadaku untuk memuaskanku.

Tangan putihnya sekarang sedang menggenggam penisku, dan mengocoknya lembut. Sementara aku mulai menjilati puting susunya, sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat desahannya miliknya keluar.

"Yahhh, lakukan seperti itu... Kau adalah bayiku... Emmhh! Aahh... Hisap terus, Naruto-kun... Aahhnn..."

Sembari terus mengocok penisku yang kembali tegang. Sial, dia hampir sama buasnya seperti Kaachan. Tapi dia melakukan ini dengan lembut. "Mikoto-san..."

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Aku bangun dari tempatku merebah, ia terus menatapku dengan senyum tipisnya. "Tolong, mengadaplah ke sana!" Aku sekarang berdiri dibelakang Mikoto-san, ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kemudian aku mendorong bahu putih miliknya, didepanku sekarang terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang menurutku indah. "Nah, menu utama Mikoto-san..."

Aku mengarahkan penisku yang sudah tegang, tepat di depan pintu masuk ke liang senggama miliknya. Aku juga bisa merasakan tegangan yang keluar dari tubuh Mikoto-san. "He-hey, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kau yang memulainya, Mikoto-san. Jadi, kau juga harus mengakhirinya dengan..." Aku mendorong kuat penisku untuk masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya. "... Ini!"

"Akh!?"

Aku merasakan kedutan di dalam dinding rahim Mikoto-san, rasanya lebih sempit daripada vagina milik Kaachan. Kedua tangan putihnya meremas kuat selimut yang ada di atas kasur itu, sepertinya aku terlalu kasar.

"Kau... Ka-kasar sekali..."

"Maafkan aku yang kasae, Mikoto-san. Tapi Kaachan juga sering-ups."

"Hooom... Ternyata, Kushina juga bermain denganmu, hm, Na-Ru-to-kun~."

Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, menyandarkan punggung putihnya di dadaku. Kedua tangannya menuntun kedua tanganku untuk meremas kedua dadanya.

"Bermain dengan anak teman baikku mungkin tidak masalah..." Ia tertawa geli saat aku menarik puting susunya. "...ahhhnn... Terlebih lagi, kau sepertinya sangat perkasa...engghh, yaahh..." Ia mendesah pelan saat aku mulai merangsangnya. Mikoto-san juga sama seperti Kaachan, mereka butuh belaian seorang lelaki.

Aku tidak keberatan sih dijadikan bahan oleh mereka.

"Aku ada alasan, kenapa Kaachan dan aku suka bermain." Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya. "Karena aku sangat mencintai Kaachan, Mikoto-san."

Gelombang kejut kembali keluar dari tubuh Mikoto-san. Ia menatapku tidak percaya, dan aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman lima jari. "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Se-seharusnya, Ibu dan anak tidak boleh... Saling mencin-"

"Kami tidak peduli, Mikoto-san." Aku mendorong pinggulku, membuat penis tegang milikku keluar masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya. Sembari kedua tanganku masih meremas dadanya, aku terus memberikan rangsangan dengan meniupkan nafasku di telinganya. "Nah, Mikoto-san. Tubuhmu sangat seksi, aku tidak keberatan jika bermain denganmu, sembari menunggu Kaachan pulang." Ujarku yang terus mendorong pinggulku masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau Mikoto-san sedang tersenyum, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dadaku, kemudian menoleh kesamping dengan wajah tersenyum miliknya. "Baiklah, akan aku terima ajakan bermain darimu, Naruto-kun." Ia mencium pipiku dengan lembut, aku agak terkejut dengan tingkahnya barusan, kelihatannya kedua pipiku merona saat dia mencium pipiku. "Lakukan, Naruto-kun!"

Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya, dan mendorong pinggulku ke atas. Sebuah bunyi percikan dari lendir yang menyelimuti vagina Mikoto-san beradu dengan penisku yang keluar masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Aku juga bisa merasakan G-spot miliknya. "Aahhnn, Naruto-kun..." Dadanya terus bergoyang seiring aku menggerakkan pinggulku naik turun. "Aku... Akan... Ahhnn, aku akan keluahhr..."

"Keluarkan! Aku juga akan mengeluarkannya."

Aku pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulku, hingga Mikoto-san menyemburkan cairannya didalam vagina miliknya. Penisku basah akan cairan milik Mikoto-san, dan membuatnya licin. Sementara pinggulku terus bergerak, hingga penisku mengeluarkan sperma hangat dan memenuhi rahim miliknya.

Beberapa saat setelah klimaks tadi, aku pun meletakkan tubuh Mikoto-san di atas ranjang. Nafasnya terengah-engah akibat kegiatan kami tadi, ia tersenyum senang sambil memenjamkan matanya. "Aahhh, terima kasih... Naruto-kun..." Aku melihat spermaku meluber keluar dari vagina miliknya.

"Ahh, ya, sama-sama... Mikoto-"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanggilku Kaachan, Naruto-kun." Ia membalikkan badannya, kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku. "Ah, dari dulu aku ingin seorang anak berambut pirang... Ufufufufu..." Ia tertawa kecil sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"..."

Mikoto-san pun menciumku dengan mesra.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Masih dikamar, sekarang aku sedang duduk seakan mau bersujud di hadapan Kaachan. Ia memasang wajah datar miliknya. Sementara Mikoto-san tersenyum, dan sesekali terkikik geli saat melihatku di semprot oleh Kaachan.

"Jadi... Kau mau berselingkuh dibelakangku, Naruto?"

"E-eh, itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kaachan... A-aku tidak mau berselingkuh de-dengan-"

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Mikoto sampai bisa kau perkosa seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan-" tiba-tiba tubuhku di dorong untuk merebah di atas kasur ini oleh Mikoto-san. "Eh, a-ada apa!?"

"Sssttt, Kushina-chan, jangan memarahi Naruto-kun. Aku cuma ingin mengetesnya saja kok." Mikoto-san menggenggam penisku yang mulai bangun. "Aku sangat suka dengan benda miliknya."

Kaachan menyipitkan matanya, ia langsung menggenggam penisku dengan kuat. "Oi, ini milikku. Bukan milikmu." Ia menatap Mikoto-san dengan tajam. Entah kenapa, Kaachan sudah telanjang bulat sekarang. "Naruto! Kau pilih dia atau aku?"

"Hmm, sepertinya ini akan sulit, ya kan Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak, ini tidak akan sulit! Naruto pasti akan memilihku!"

Aku bingung memilih, memang benar aku mencintai Kaachan, tapi Mikoto-san... Aku takut jika dia kecewa setelah aku memperkosanya. "A-aku bingung..."

"Ara, lihat kan, dia malah bingung."

Kaachan mendecih kesal. "Ayo pilih, anak sialan!"

"Aku memilih kalian berdua! Kalian akan menjadi Istriku selamanya!"

Aku melihat wajah putih kedua wanita itu merona, kemudian Mikoto-san tersenyum dengan kekehan geli miliknya. Sementara Kaachan terdiam dengan wajah merona, ia agak terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Ara, manis sekali." Mikoto-san mengecup bibirku lembut.

Dilanjutkan dengan Kaachan yang juga mengecup bibirku. "Hmph! A-aku sebenarnya ti-tidak sudi, ta-tapi a-apa boleh buat..."

Keputusanku... Ah, sial. Aku harus menikahi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **.**

Terima kasih karena kemarin membaca fict pertama saya. Ini adalah fict kedua saya, dan mengambil alur lain dengan Mikoto Uchiha yang hidup kembali.

Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan.


End file.
